fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
Biography Gordon first appeared prior to the Aster Discharge with the other competitors at a meet and greet in Riau's Collection of Champions. He reunited with his friend Rosa, who introduced Gordon to Yazmyne. As the tournament began, Gordon chose Beldum for the first and second rounds of the tournament. Gordon and Beldum defeated Gaven in The Battles are Afoot, followed by a tough victory over Rosa's Pawniard, which carried into Second Round Savagery!. In the semifinals, Gordon chose Grimer to face Yazmyne's Elekid, which ended when Yazmyne forfeited to spare Elekid unnecessary pain from Gordon's poison tactics. In the finals, Gordon faced Noxon, choosing Sneasel against the latter's Charmander. Sneasel pushed Charmander despite the type disadvantage by using Assist. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and mounted a counter attack, but it wasn't enough. Sneasel knocked out Charmeleon, winning Gordon the tournament. During the final ceremony, Gordon posed with this three competition Pokémon as she collected his grand prize, the set of Incense. After the competition, Gordon continued on his journey. After a long absence, Gordon made an appearance in Swamp Water!. After losing to Blaze, he searched for a Water Pokémon outside of Freesia City to have a type advantage in a rematch against him. Gordon ultimately found a swamp of Water Pokémon and eventually attracted the attention of a Quagsire. After a long battle between Sneasel and Quagsire, Gordon captured the Water Fish Pokémon. Gordon reappeared in The Wild Rose Festival, meeting with his many rivals in Corydalis City to compete in the Wild Rose Masquerade. Gordon shared that he had won the Inferno Badge from Blaze with his new Quagsire. The tournament began in Brutality in R1! where he and Yazmyne were set to face in the first round, a rematch of their Aster Discharge encounter. Gordon chose Sneasel and Quagsire to face Yazmyne's Eevee and Electabuzz Their battle carried into The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard! where Yazmyne defeated Gordon with a contest combination to eliminate him from the tournament. Gordon remained on site until the festival and double battle tournament ended. In Showcase One Pokémon Each! Gordon returned to compete in the Battle Hall Showcase where she revealed his Metang, meaning his Beldum had evolved. With it, they advanced to the semifinals, but they lost to Dane and his Hitmonlee in The Kicking Showcase!. After the competition, Gordon departed to continue collecting Riau Badges. Gordon ultimately collected eight badges and qualified for the Middlemist Conference. He arrived on Rainbow Rose Island by The Regathering of Riau's Champions! and met with his competition during the meet and greet. When the conference began, Gordon was sorted into Haim's section during the opening ceremony. His opening round occurred in Single Elimination, Part I! was on the Ice battlefield, and he had Metang defeat a Breloom to advance to the qualifying rounds. Gordon's second round occurred on a rock battlefield in Single Elimination, Part II!. Gordon battled Rosa in a 2-on-2 battle, a rematch from their second round encounter in the Aster Discharge. He opened with Muk, showing that his Grimer had evolved. Muk defeated Rosa's opening choice of Yanmega but then lost to her Lairon once Muk's Special Defenses were drastically weakened. Gordon relied on a Ferrothorn to win him the battle, but it too lost, and Gordon was eliminated from the tournament. Gordon remained on site to support his friends but after the fourth round, he decided to return home to Hoenn and think on the next step in his adventure. He gave everyone a warm farewell and left in Speed, Defense, and Power. Character Gordon is a very serious trainer with a strategic mind who also believes other trainers should be very serious, which causes him to have disagreements with his counterpart and friend, happy-go-lucky Rosa. He does not enter any battle without assuring that he has some sort of type or strategic advantage; if he must, he is always calculating to turn a situation into his favor. Though a very strong battler, this over calculated way of thinking has earned him a fair share of defeats, which he does not take well. Gordon's favorite colors are blue and purple, and he expresses it through his selection of Pokemon who are the same color. In battle, Gordon adjusts depending on the Pokemon or the situation. However, if one of his Pokemon is losing a battle and there is no way out, he may surprise his opponent by ordering Explosion, which his Metang and Forretress both know. Pokemon Badges *Two Unknown Badges - (prior to ''Riau's Collection of Champions) *Bloom Badge - (prior to Riau's Collection of Champions) *Inferno Badge - (prior to The Wild Rose Festival) *4 Unknown Badges - (prior to The Regathering of Riau's Champions!) League Ranking *Middlemist Conference - Top 64 (Single Elimination, Part II!) Competitions *Aster Discharge - Winner (Aiming for the Top Spot!) *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 16 (The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard!) *Battle Hall Showcase - Top 4 (The Kicking Showcase) Trivia *Gordon's selection of Pokémon is primarily based on Cipher Admin Snattle of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Related Articles Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Aster Discharge Category:Wild Rose Masquerade Category:Middlemist Conference Category:Riau